The Wrong Kind Of Demigod
by SheSoldHerSoulToSwimming
Summary: Can you imagine being the Daughter Of Medusa? Being constantly avoided and feared. Sammy Carter is given this curse as being a secret child of Medusa. Can Sammy survive all the drama, and even an attempted beheading? Read and find out.
1. Walking Warning Signs

**Hello, everyone. It's great to be here in the PJO world of fanfiction. Before we get started, let me tell you a little bit of the background of this story and how it came to be on your monitor:  
>This story is based off of rumors that have been told of yours truly. There are a lot of demigod rumors about me, most, not the best. I have been told of being a: Satyr, Titan in disguise, daughter of Kronos, huntress of Artemis (I don't really like guys, and have two bow-and-arrows) and the one this story is based off of, Daughter of Medusa. This first chapter has everything that's happened to me that is "proof" I'm daughter of Medusa. Enjoy.<strong>

I used to think it was a coincidence, I mean, some people aren't that lucky. But why must I always be around for the drama? I HATE drama, so why do I have to suffer the most of it?

But hey, it makes great stories.

My name is Sammy; I'm the wrong kind of Demigod.

It all started about one or two years ago. I was in English class, and we were talking about bee stings, and what level of "lethal" they are really on. I was looking at my teacher, absorbing every word (as I normally did in English) and this kid about six feet in front of me has his head in his hands. I hear the other kids snickering, "What's wrong with Josh? He looks… grey." I look to my right, wishing my best friend Jessica was here. My eyes now focus on Josh. The others were right; he does look paler than usual.

And that's when the penny dropped.

Josh drops his arms, hits his head on the table, and falls onto the ground. To this day, no one knew if he was unconscious or not, but I had theories. You see, when someone is standing or sitting in a chair (like Josh) if they are conscious, they fall backwards, if they are unconscious, they fall forwards, (like Josh).

Any who, back to the moment.

The rest of the class just sits there in awe at what has happened. This is nothing like the movies, or how some people fake it, this isn't painless, this is hard-core, painful, and scarring. I (unlike everyone else in the class) stand up. My teacher fell to her knees the instant Josh passed out. I stand up and say, "I'll go get the nurse." And sprint out of the class room. I effectively hit my head on the coat racks (no kidding, I did) but keep moving. Once I reach the nurse, who is treating a kid with the flu, words are nothing. "A… student… English room… please…" but the nurse coaxes it out of me, "Someone fainted in the English room!" I yell, bringing havoc to the lobby of my school. "Um… okay," the nurse says feverishly, "What's the room number?" My mind is blank, for a second, I even forget what a room number is, and then I remember, it's the number that marks each room, kind of like an address. I still don't know what the number itself is. Leave it to me to forget something I see every day as I walk into my favorite class. "I don't know, the English room?" I say, but there's no time, and the nurse realizes that so she just follows me with her first-aid kit as I run to the English room.

The rest is a blur of teachers, mumbles and a wheelchair.

The next day my English teacher talks to me after class, thanking me for my actions. But I just stand there, confused.

What just happened?

The next year I was in Homeroom, chatting with my teacher. And she brings up the subject of allergy tests. For those of you who are familiar with it, well, you know what it's about, for those of you who aren't; I'm going to spare you the conversation.

All you should know is that, in the end, we were in the same position.

O.O.O

Another time I was leaving church, and outside the window I saw this really old lady walking on the sidewalk, fall. Like, really hard, and you know how when the elderly fall, there's always the chance that they cannot get up.

Ever since all those accidents, the rumors would get worse. They've spread to drastic measures, but I can tell you that they all agreed on one thing. I, Sammy Carter, was daughter of Medusa, and I was to be avoided.

**So, what do you think? I forgot to put this in my ridiculously long authors note that I DO NOT OWN PJO. Oh, and all the characters have different names than the real thing, so my name is not Sammy, and my best friend's name is not Jessica, and that guy's name is not Josh, you can find the name's out for yourself. And that from here on out, it will all be fiction. Please, but all questions in a review, and I will try to answer them. **

**But before you ask a question, I got one for you. Would you agree, would you think I would be daughter of Medusa? Please be honest, there are no harmed feelings. **


	2. Unicorns Crash Into the Bathroom Wall

**Yo. So, what up? Anyway, like said, from here on out it's all fiction. Here we go!**

One day I was in history class outside I saw a bird die on our windowsill. It's been two years since the whole Josh accident. And he has passed out only once, since then. I have gotten used to my range of full scale accidents. Normally when I don't notice it much it's tiny, like someone trips down the stairs or get their fingers slammed in their locker, nothing big compared to other stuff I've seen. One day I was in the locker room washing up early because I didn't feel good. After I've put my gym clothes away I head over to the sink. I splash my face with the cold, refreshing water, once I look up, I almost scream. I see a lady with hair wrapped up in a red cloth, farmer's clothes and sunglasses. The sunglasses seem a little out of place, but hey, I don't question it.

Strangely I feel somewhat connected to this woman. But she still creeps me out. What is she doing in the girl's locker room? "Hello, Samantha, dearie." She says sweetly, "Excuse me?" I say, trying to be polite. "Awww..." the woman says, "you mean you don't remember me." she says in mock disappointment. I keep my voice slow and cautious, "Can't say I do, who do you think you are, in my life." I have to say, I'm genuinely curious about this woman. "Well, that's an easy one," she says, hanging against the lockers, "I am medusa, I'm your mother." Now I'm sure this woman is crazy, but, me being stupid me, I would like to see where she takes this. "How would that be?" I say, crossing my arms. "Well, little missy, you are my daughter, I am Medusa. Simple as salt. Remember all those times that bad things would happen around you, remember all those problems that would get in the way? That was your blood. Sadly," she says in disappointment, "You lack the power to turn people to stone, but you do have to power to make things happen." she walks up to me and whispers in my ear, "Bad things." I am now extremely scared, a joke would've stopped long ago, now this is just creepy. Do I believe this lady is Medusa? Definitely not. Do I believe that she is trying to kidnap me, 100%. I back away, but the lady follows. I'm sure I hear hissing, maybe it's just a shower being turned on, good, I need help. "Come with me, I need someone around that's not made of stone." she says, she reaches for her cloth, around her head and pulls it away, revealing her full head of serpents. Okay, now I believe her. I try to run, I head to the back of the room, shielding my eyes from her rumored stone gaze.

Behind me I hear the wall crumble, I crash to the floor and scream, why isn't anybody coming? Surely they can hear it. I turn around to see what almost killed me, and am greeted by the surely most weirdest thing of my life.

A unicorn.

Sure, unicorns are cool, and all that, but when one crashes through your locker room wall, you don't know what to think.

A girl with rusty colored hair and a camo jacket is perched on top of the unicorn, "Daughter of Medusa," she says firmly, "Get on, you're a demigod, not the right kind, hop on."

Somehow I trusted this girl. I didn't know if I was a demigod, but if I was, I knew I wasn't right.


	3. My mom knows my roomie

**Hey, everybody, so I just got back from Greece. And I think it really gave me some inspiration. I learned a lot and took some really good pictures of some Greek hieroglyphics that I will give to my group of nerd friends later. I also saw the heads of Medusa deep in a ancient cistern, one is upside down and the other is on its right side. So, hopefully this all pays off. **

One bumpy unicorn ride later I land on a hill, slowly approaching a land that they grow strawberries on. Right, because the crazy Medusa lady will be allergic to strawberries!

Thankfully my fantasies are very doubtful when the strange girl that calls herself "Clairese" says, "This, is camp half-blood. We're working on a camp for the children of Titans, or..." she hesitates, "monsters." she says quietly, and I know why, she might think that I'm angry for calling my so called "mother" a monster, but, she's right, she tried to kill me. "No, it's okay, I know Medusa's a monster, anyone that says otherwise needs to open their eyes before they get hurt." I kick at the ground and look at my feet. Clairese smiles and punches me playfully. She walks under the gate, but when I try to follow her I am stopped short by what I can only describe as a invisible wall. "Oh," she facepalms, "You have my permission. Now try." I take a timid step past the invisible barrier. It's gone. I casually walk in to the intriguing camp. "So, there's the rec room, the volleyball courts," she leans in and whispers to me, "don't go in there unless you want to be humiliated by the daughters of Aphrodite." I nod, "So there's the bathrooms, and there's the cabins." she says gesturing to 12 cabins. "Where will I be staying?" I ask, I can't believe I'm being this casual, it's better to just trust these freaks and move on. "See, that's the hard part." Clairese says, rubbing her neck, "You'll be staying with the Athena cabin, since the Hermes cabin is full." I shrug, "Cool." Clairese grabs my shoulder and forces my attention to her, "No, it's not cool. See, Athena and Medusa have this sort of conflict. You know how Medusa has those snakes for hair, well it was Athena that did that, Athena cursed her. Now you have no reason to mad at them, and they have no reason to be mad at you, but, just, be careful around these girls. They're a little bit... emotional. Just... be the better person, okay?" I nod, I feel like this will be my first year in a new school and a older sister gives me guidance. "Okay." I say, steeling myself for all the drama. Clairese slung an arm over my shoulder and walked in with me. I'm greeted by a group of silver eyed girls with crossed arms and sly looks. Girl that looked about 19 walked up to me, "So," she eyed me cryptically, "You're the newbie. Daughter of Medusa, Cyron told us about you. Can't say that we are extremely pleased to have you..." Clairese fired bullets with her gaze, "but, that's our parent's deal," she says, putting on a smile, she reaches her hand out, "I'm Annabeth, cabin counselor for the Athena cabin, and one of the many camp counselors. I've heard they've saved you a spot as a counselor for the Titan Camp." I shake her hand. Now this chick knows what I like, not all the serious "you're a demigod" stuff, but just the little fun things. I smile and shake her hand attentively. "Oh, really? Well, I'm Samantha, don't worry I will not turn you to stone. Don't have that ability, I guess... just... others." Annabeth laughs, "Well, what can you do?" I think of a way to put it that won't make them think I'm going to kill them. "I don't want to make this seem like your entire cabin is going catch on fire, but, accidents... they happen around me... I guess I just draw their attention, or something, but I have some sort of handle on it, so... yeah, I just can't make it sound good." Annabeth giggles "Don't worry, this cabin is bulletproof."

And that's when. That's when I felt it. The sharpness of my nails. The ripple in my hair, almost as if it's coming... alive. The symptoms get worse if the accident is worse, and this is the worst I've felt. "Listen," I say through a clenched voice, I'm trying to hold it in, "You might want to get down, or shield yourself," I squeeze my eyes closed, "but I promise you," I open my eyes, just a peek, and I see a bird, resting in the cabin, my eyes burn, like I poured pure chlorine on them, my hair ripples once more and the bird turns to solid stone. "nothing good with happen." I can't hold it in anymore, I hear Annabeth scream, "DON'T LOOK!"

The hole world flashes white like a movie screen, one that lights up the audience and allows them three seconds to find the candy they dropped. My breath is short and I'm pretty sure I've crumpled to the ground.

I've been told this is what happened: Silver rays shot out of my eye sockets. My hair stood on end, then... I passed out. Once I got up, I saw them trying to recover. One girl picked up a rat that had been turned to stone, she screamed. Annabeth helped me up, "I'm-I'm sooooo sorry! Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine, but don't worry we've prepared for this. Just, try not to turn someone to stone, okay?" I nod. "Good. Well, at least the worst is over."

I don't know how I forgot, to tell her, it just got away from. I grab her arms, "No, oh no no no no! Annabeth, no. I've had to deal with that my whole life... granted this is the worst one, but there's worse, I promise you." Annabeth is immediately alarmed. "Oh gods," she turns to the girls, "Leah, get these girls to the Poseidon cabin, pronto! Tell Percy I'll get there as soon as I can." she turns to me, she look like a police officer trying to negotiate with someone on top of a building threatening to jump. "Okay, now you've got to concentrate. You've GOT to concentrate. What is going to happen?" I close my eyes and think. I imagine journeying into the deep recesses of my mind. And these words just slip out. "You've got to get me out of here. I don't want to ruin my new home. She grabbed my shoulders and briskly led me out. I hear her knocking on a door of a different cabin. "Jill. Do you guys still have that bunker?" I'm led into what feels like a big metal square, my eyes are closed, and I hear the people talking to me. "Now, you're in a metal bunker underground, when you need to get out, there's a green button under a metal casing on the right, that will get you out, no matter what the damage. Steel yourself, and be careful." I press my hands up against the cold metal wall to prevent from falling. "Annabeth," I say weakly, "Hang in there kiddo." she tells me, "But Annabeth, tell your friend he might want to start on that new bunker." The friend's voice says, "Why?"

"'Cause this place is about to blow." the door slams, and I'm left alone to explode.

**Okay, guys, hope you liked it. **

**/)_/) ****Help****  
>(O.o)<strong>

**You see that bunny? That virtual bunny is dying, but only the power of reviews can make it well again. Click the button to save little review-la. Click the button if you believe!**


	4. Ding dong, the Witch isn't Dead

** Hey all you PJO fans! I missed ya! I know I've been gone for quite some time, but I'm back baby! And I can't wait to get started on this chappy!**

_This place is about to blow. _Wow, those are some real nice last words.

That last thought crosses my mind and I'm sent into writhing pain. I scream escapes my lips as I imagine the damage I can do. A shutter runs through me and I feel as if my bones grind against each other, then suddenly, they float apart, it seems like all my guts are rushing to my head and I have the faint sense I'm upside down. I scream once more; sure that this one will escape the bunker, maybe even the atmosphere. Images flash through my mind as I collapse, and all I see is a hallucination of a tiny silver metallic bumble bee sting my wrist. Then the world is black.

My vision is still has a tint of darkness as I lazily open my eyes. I feel as if I've been asleep for a thousand years, and someone has finally found me in this cursed bunker. But no. I see three Annabeths fade into one. "Minor bruises. She'll be fine in a couple of days. I just don't think it'd be the safest idea to give her ambrosia." Annabeth infers. "Are- are you okay?" I ask. I know I'm way too dangerous. She just chuckles and nods. "Why, why is everything so dark?" I ask oh so innocently. "Well, Cyron thought you might be unstable, so he gave you sunglasses, but I thought you were fine. Here, let us test it." She picks up a loitering moth and warns everybody to keep their distance, she cringes away as I shyly pull the sunglasses of the bridge of my nose and the moth flutters away, unharmed. "Yeah, it's cool." I concur as everyone circles back around me. A boy about Annabeth's age with dazzling sea green eyes and coal black hair offers his hand and helps me back up. Annabeth puts and arm around me and begins to shuffle me through the crowd.

Out of nowhere, Annabeth screams "Get down!" and shoves me to the floor by my shoulders. My tail bone thunks the hard ground. I immediately look up and see the sole of Annabeth's boot deflect a swinging blade. It smacks the ground just inches from me. I stand up, sensing the danger isn't immediate at the current moment. I'm unfortunate enough to stand up right in between Annabeth and the person who just tried to chop my head off. "What, in the name of Zeus, WERE YOU THINKING?" Annabeth screamed at the potential murderer. "You saw what happened," he said, "you saw how every window in camp exploded. You saw how the tables, the beds, the furniture floated in the air and threw themselves back down at the ground." It didn't surprise me. This accident was definitely the worst one yet. "She's a menace and a danger to the camp and the demigods. She's better off dead." His glare shot daggers at me. "So what? You should know the ropes; everyone has their accidents on their first day. It's quite a recurring pattern!" The boy sighs and stomps away. The ocean-eyed boy helps me up once more, "Sorry, he has a connection with the camp. He really hates accidents. I'm Percy, by the way. Word on the street is that you're Sammy. Right? Yeah, I thought so. I see you met my girl Annabeth." Annabeth blushes and slides herself under his arm. I smile at some sign of good in this place.

So, this is my life now. Sunglasses and beheadings. You know, this sounds weird, but it suits me. Just weird enough to put me over the edge. I can't quite say the outcome, but who cares? I'm safe here, these people are practically indestructible.

"So, what now?" I ask to no one in particular, just to cease the awkward silence. "Now," Percy says, "We play capture the flag," his eyes widen, "and I SO want you on my team."

**So here's the thing. When I left, I forgot to feed Review-la. You know the little bunny that was sick. Well, she's kind of starving, and she feeds off your constructive criticism and comments. See. **

**/)_/) –So hungry, so very very hungry.  
>l<br>) (**

**She really needs your help right now. For I forgot to go to Fanfiction Petco and get some review chow. So please, click the button for Review-la.**

**Please. Think of the bunny. **


	5. Sticks and Stones I'll Break Your Bones

**Hey! So, how are you doing? I'm good thanks. So, I guess I'll just get to the update. All who just happen to follow my Molly Moon story I have updated like four times. But forget that, this is PJO! Let's get started.**

Everyone but me is bunched up shoulder to shoulder in front of Percy and Clairese. Percy tries to calm the crowd, to no avail, so Clairese uses what I remember as some good old Vegas negotiation. Once she was done the only noise I could hear was whisperings about her language.

People kept a safe distance from me though. I'm the newbie, so apparently it's best I'm avoided. I have to wear sunglasses full time now, but my hair seems okay. "Well," Percy begins, "I called dibs on Sammy," he points to me in the crowd, "So, come on up. Clairese, make your pick." Clairese lets out a sigh but quickly shrugs it off. I join Percy on stage as Annabeth joins Clairese. Percy mutters and Clairese leans across to him, "Relax seaweed brain, I'm sure your girlfriend'll go easy on you." I see Annabeth roll her eyes and I say "You wish." Witch sends the crowd into loud guffaws. "And," Clairese adds, "You can't have our BEST fighter and the newbie _every _week.

And so the picking goes on, bickering over every decision. I see people having small victories when Percy picks them, and I see others giving some sort of vow of devotion when they join Clairese's team.

Once it's done Cyron (a very interesting man, I might add) comes up to us all and says, "Okay, we have to change the rules a bit, first no beheading Samantha," he shoots a glare into the crowd and my face becomes red, "Second, Samantha, you can turn anything to stone, just not people or animals, and don't go crazy with that." He gives a stern warning, and I hear snickering. He goes over the mandatory rules of no maiming and whatnot. I don't normally play capture the flag, but I know how it goes.

Our team starts at the edge of the forest, I'm assigned to the offensive side, as all newbies are, not because it sees the least action, because they can totally flip out and win. Fingers crossed that doesn't happen.

But it did. And for once, my eyes are a good thing.

O.O

Cyron calls go, and I sprint through the forest, pure adrenaline. Somewhere along the way Percy catches up to me, when we're running, we seem to have a fine conversation, "I remember my first CTF. Nice game. Found out a lot." We have no eye contact, but I feel touched that he would share this with me. He points to a tree far off in the woods. "There," I raise an eyebrow, "What do you want me to do about it?" I ask, he grabs my elbow and we slow down, "Come on," he urges, "I know you can do it, just take off those sunglasses and really try." I shrug, worth a shot; I take off the glasses slowly and feel the world rush into my eyes. How surprisingly cold it is. I tighten my jaw and push the cold toward the tree. Like ice, stone creeps up the tree. I see a girl with green hair and purple skin, a nymph, as I later learn, slams into the trunk and I can't help but chuckle as I sprint off behind Percy. Once I catch up to him I mutter, "Oh great, now we just lost a tree."

"No prob," Percy answers, "I'll just get Grover to fix it. Hang on, we'll need him." He comes to a halt and whistles. Loudly.

I'm a bit excited to find out who this Grover dude is.

Before I know it a boy with curly black hair and brownish… horns, yeah, horns… comes running up on some, donkey feet. I think. "Ay, this the new kid? Daughter of Medusa," He nods as he talks in a voice that's cracking as much as a guy my age. He reaches out his hand. "Fixed the tree on my way here, got a pair of eyes I see." Percy just instructs Grover to run with us for now. We'll need him for repairs.

We run to a small-ish pond dotted with a multitude of lily pads. Percy looks at me, "Think you can handle it?" he asks. I nod a gesture for them to step back as I glance at the lily pads. They quickly solidify and I jump with full force to the first one. I turn around to see them both with their mouth agape. "Come on," I say, "I see the flag just through those trees. These'll hold up fine." They look at each other and willingly hop along the lily pads behind me. Once we make it to the other side we sprint through the trees.

I see a flash of Annabeth's yellow hair through the woods and she stops when she notices my presence. I have to think fast. Quickly I remove my sunglasses and skim my eyes along the tops of the trees I choose to solidify, careful not to let my gaze fall on Annabeth. Soon she is caged in the trees, unable to get to me. Immediately set my gaze on the trees circling us. I am surrounded by stony trees as I dart for the flag. The second my palm raps around the shaft, golden light rains down the flag.

I had won.

I Sammy, daughter of Medusa, have just beaten dozens of demigods in a hardcore game of capture the flag.

I may be the wrong kind of demigod, but I sure do rock it.

**Okillydokilly. Well it's really late I think I'll just punch out for now. So um… *yawn* hope ya liked it!**


End file.
